Make yourself a promise to go to space.
There are a couple of ways that a promise could make you go into space. The first is to be like President Kennedy who promised the World that he would create a space program to go to the Moon. Wikipedia 2017,sep 20. A promise is a commitment by someone to do or not do something. As a noun promise means a declaration assuring that one will or will not do something. As a verb it means to commit oneself by a promise to do or give.1 It can also mean a capacity for good, similar to a value that is to be realized in the near future.2 In the law of contract, an exchange of promises is usually held to be legally enforceable, according to the Latin maxim pacta sunt servanda. A notable type of promise is an election promise. Election promises are pledges that will be later shaped by politics and the cooperation of individuals.3 A promise is a manifestation of intent to act or refrain from acting in a specified way at some point in the future.4 It's communicated by one party, to at least one additional party, to signify a commitment has been made. The person manifesting intent is the Promisor. The person to whom the manifestation is addressed is the Promisee. The "Address at Rice University on the Nation's Space Effort", or better known informally as the "We choose to go to the moon" speech, was delivered by U.S. President John F. Kennedy to a large crowd gathered at Rice Stadium in Houston, Texas on September 12, 1962. It was one of Kennedy's earlier speeches meant to persuade the American people to endorse the Apollo program, the national effort to land a man on the Moon. THE SPEECH On September 12, 1962, President Kennedy delivered his speech before a crowd of 35,000 people in the Rice University football stadium. The most memorable and quoted portion of the speech is in the middle: We set sail on this new sea because there is new knowledge to be gained, and new rights to be won, and they must be won and used for the progress of all people. For space science, like nuclear science and all technology, has no conscience of its own. Whether it will become a force for good or ill depends on man, and only if the United States occupies a position of pre-eminence can we help decide whether this new ocean will be a sea of peace or a new terrifying theater of war. I do not say that we should or will go unprotected against the hostile misuse of space any more than we go unprotected against the hostile use of land or sea, but I do say that space can be explored and mastered without feeding the fires of war, without repeating the mistakes that man has made in extending his writ around this globe of ours.There is no strife, no prejudice, no national conflict in outer space as yet. Its hazards are hostile to us all. Its conquest deserves the best of all mankind, and its opportunity for peaceful cooperation may never come again. But why, some say, the Moon? Why choose this as our goal? And they may well ask, why climb the highest mountain? Why, 35 years ago, fly the Atlantic? Why does Rice play Texas?We choose to go to the Moon! ...[6 We choose to go to the Moon in this decade and do the other things,7 not because they are easy, but because they are hard; because that goal will serve to organize and measure the best of our energies and skills, because that challenge is one that we are willing to accept, one we are unwilling to postpone, and one we intend to win ...89 Another promise you can make involves saying the promise to yourself or someone you love, that when it gets easier to get to space, that you will do so.This defines AFFIRMATION. There are bad affirmations and good ones, here's the bad first. Self-affirmation theory is a psychological theory that focuses on how individuals adapt to information or experiences that are threatening to their self-concept. Claude Steele originally popularized self-affirmation theory in the late 1980s,12 and it remains a well-studied theory in social psychological research.34 Self-affirmation theory contends that if individuals reflect on values that are personally relevant to them, they are less likely to experience distress and react defensively when confronted with information that contradicts or threatens their sense of self.Experimental investigations of self-affirmation theory suggest that self-affirmation can help individuals cope with threat or stress and that it might be beneficial for improving academic performance, health, and reducing defensiveness.5 Here then, the good affirmation:TRUTH Truth is most often used to mean being in accord with fact or reality,1 or fidelity to an original or standard.1 Truth may also often be used in modern contexts to refer to an idea of "truth to self," or authenticity. The commonly understood opposite of truth is falsehood, which, correspondingly, can also take on a logical, factual, or ethical meaning. The concept of truth is discussed and debated in several contexts, including philosophy, art, and religion. Many human activities depend upon the concept, where its nature as a concept is assumed rather than being a subject of discussion; these include most (but not all) of the sciences, law, journalism, and everyday life. Some philosophers view the concept of truth as basic, and unable to be explained in any terms that are more easily understood than the concept of truth itself. Commonly, truth is viewed as the correspondence of language or thought to an independent reality, in what is sometimes called the correspondence theory of truth. Other philosophers take this common meaning to be secondary and derivative. According to Martin Heidegger, the original meaning and essence of truth in Ancient Greece was unconcealment, or the revealing or bringing of what was previously hidden into the open, as indicated by the original Greek term for truth, aletheia.23 On this view, the conception of truth as correctness is a later derivation from the concept's original essence, a development Heidegger traces to the Latin term veritas.